With the proliferation of applications in an electronic device connected to the Internet, and with the growth of content on the Internet, people are more often searching for appropriate content on the Internet on a regular basis. To do so, search engines provide technologies that enable users to search for information on the world wide web (WWW), and other information databases. The information retrieval during a search largely depends on whether a user submits effective queries to the search engine to cause the search engine to retrieve results relevant to the intent of the user.
The above information is presented as background information only, and to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.